


Always

by jheyr



Series: Tugging At Heartstrings [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, fem!Kuroko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jheyr/pseuds/jheyr
Summary: "Always."That's the only way Aomine Daiki knows how to love Kuroko Tetsuya.Fem!Kuroko.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/gifts).



> My AoKuro heart was strongly awakened by the awesome and full of feels fic Bird on a Wire by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin). Sooo, this oneshot was suddenly written.

As Daiki watched the party --- _Tetsu's birthday party_ \--- held in Kagami's fairly large apartment --- the red-head's family is obviously loaded. He can't help but notice how happy everyone is. Seirin and Himuro and Takao and their own color gang are getting along because of one Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kise and Takao get along really well, and Midorima looked like he met his doom that maybe Oha-Asa did not predict when two hyperactive people in his life met much to his horror.

Satsuki, Akashi and Seirin's coach were in one corner discussing something, probably basketball related stuff. Daiki saluted his former captain for being calm and holding his ground when he is in the presence of two female demons.

Murasakibara stayed away from the smiling Kiyoshi and sought the calm presence of Himuro Tatsuya who sat beside the silent Mitobe who was forcing a sugar-high monkey called Koganei to calm the fuck down. Daiki could only snort that only unpredictable goody-two shoes like Kiyoshi would unnerve Murasakibara.

Seirin's four-eyed captain, Hyuuga, kept scolding Izuki who never pass up the chance to say a corny pun. He was also scolding the three first-year trio of Seirin to stop changing the channel on Kagami's TV.

_Then there is Tetsu and Kagami._

Daiki downed the soda in his cup. He cannot feel entirely happy when the fact that he lost his shadow to another is repeatedly slapped to him.

The little gathering of the Miracles this morning to play basketball felt right. He was teamed up with Tetsu a lot of times and he cannot help but get back to the good old days with the color gang.

It was like home. It was right.

But things weren't like before. The fact that they are in different highschools is enough evidence that things had changed. Yeah, they repaired their friendship, they aren't assholes (okay, they still kind of are), the old Akashi came back, Tetsu proved her point that they should not forget that basketball is fun --- _it is always fun._

Daiki glanced again at Tetsu and Kagami who were sitting side by side on the sofa. Kagami was devouring food like a whale while Tetsu was smiling and feeling very contented. He knows Tetsu is smiling because he just spent three years studying expressions on her blank face, and he prided himself that he can read Tetsu the best more than anyone.

Kagami suddenly choked and he was immediately given something to drink by Tetsu. She said something to Kagami, probably bluntly insulting him but Daiki saw the small smile of amusement on her lips.

 ~~ _Fuck._~~ Daiki had that smile directed to him before. Tetsu's smile is not really wide if you compare to how every other people smile but her smile is small and that makes it much more precious and meaningful.

But Daiki knew he just belonged in the past. And didn't people say that people who belong in the past stays in the past. There is a reason why they belong in the past and not in the present or future.

Something nudged on his feet and he saw that it was the pup called Nigou. He chuckled everytime he sees the striking similarities of both pet and owner's eyes. He bent down to pick the dog and he turned his back to the noise inside the apartment, opting to look at the bright city lights from the balcony.

Daiki ran a hand through Nigou's fur and he barked happily as if urging him to pet him more. He smiled and said, "You look just like your owner. You're both very cute."

"Thank you, Aomine-kun."

Daiki flinched at the sudden commentary. He turned around to see Tetsu standing at the doorframe between the balcony and the living room. He fought the urge to blush at the fact that Tetsu heard him saying she is cute --- _which is true, anyway._ But another thing caught his mind at what Tetsu said.

_Please call me Daiki again._

Nigou immediately barked happily to his owner and squirmed in Daiki's hold so he gave the dog to Tetsu's arms. He felt the static electricity when their hands touched, he became hyper aware and self-concious.

"You're cold," Daiki said, looking at Tetsu who did not wear her jacket. He took off his jacket for her. "Wear this."

He stopped for a moment. He remembered all those times he offered his jacket to Tetsu --- _his Tetsu._ But she has Kagami now, her true light. A million thoughts and memories ran on his mind when he felt Tetsu grab his jacket and said, "Thank you."

Daiki carried Nigou again as Tetsu wore his overly large jacket on her small frame. _This,_ he thinks, this used to be something normal between them. Looking at Tetsu being buried under his jacket made him feel nostalgic.

He mentally slapped himself so as not to wander again down memory lane. He leaned forward again to the railings, looking anywhere else but Tetsu. She will know that he is thinking about something that made him stay away from the happy atmosphere inside. Aside from Satsuki, Tetsu is able to read what's on his mind like an open book.

They stood there in silence. All he can hear is his heartbeat that longs to be with the person beside him. Despite being so close, he feels like Tetsu is not within his reach because let's admit it, he fucking messed everything up. He royally fucked up.

 _Everything._ He fucked everything good in his life. He messed shit big time just because he became an arrogant, big-headed bastard that thinks everything and everyone is beneath him in basketball.

 _Basketball,_ the sport that brought them together. It is where everything started, and where everything ended.

Daiki was in the middle of degrading himself and drowning in his regret again when Tetsu spoke up.

"I am happy that everyone got to play together again," and happy she was. Daiki can hear her happiness in her voice. "Everyone also got better, too."

"Yeah, and Touo will beat eeryone next time," and he means it. He'll practice again despite Wakamatsu being made captain, that was some major change from calculating and cunning Imayoshi to loud-mouth Wakamatsu.

"Seirin won't be beaten easily," she said, pride and determination evident in her voice.

She is now Kuroko Tetsuya of Seirin rather than the Phantom Sixth Man of Teiko.

That thought gripped his heart more, making it harder to breathe from the pain he feels. Several what ifs ran through his mind but he set them aside with all the strength he can muster.

"Let's see about that," he smirked.

He glanced at Tetsu who had a smile on her lips as she was looking at him. There was a twinkle in her eyes and she looked so beautiful at that moment, Daiki wanted to kiss her badly.

"I'm happy for you, ---"

"What are you two doing there?" Kagami's voice boomed in the balcony. "Everyone's having another round of dessert."

Daiki had the urge to throw Kagami out the balcony for disturbing his moment alone with Tetsu. Kagami has Tetsu all the time at their school while Daiki could only stare at his old photos with Tetsu on his phone.

Kagami stared between the two of them before Daiki sighed and said, "Let's go, Tetsu, before Murasakibara eats everything."

Daiki made a beeline around Kagami and went inside the cozy apartment. It was like someone turned off the Mute button and he could hear the sounds made by everyone inside the apartment. When he was with Tetsu, he could care less about anything else.

"Keep that monster away from me!" Kagami said loudly at Tetsu.

Daiki glanced back to see Tetsu teasing Kagami with a fake sad expression that mirrored Nigou's. He immediately averted his eyes at the scene and sat next to Midorima.

Midorima glanced at him. "Well, don't you look happy?"

"Nice sarcasm."

Midorima passed a plate of sliced cake to him. The green-haired sharp shooter then said, "You're an idiot."

Before Daiki could speak at the blunt and uncalled for insult, Midorima stood up and walked to Kagami. The latter then pointed somewhere down the hallway to which Midorima went to.

"Aominecchi!" Kise sat at Midorima's seat with a wide grin. "Are you enjoying the party?"

Daiki raised the plate of sliced cake he was holding. "I am. Why?"

"You look like LeBron James just resigned from the basketball world," Kise said. "You look defeated."

Daiki frowned. "I do not and why are you here anyway? Aren't you enjoying Takao's company or something?"

"He's off to prank Midorimacchi in the bathroom with the help of Momocchi."

Oh god, what are they doing? From what Daiki can see, that Takao has a habit of pissing off Midorima. Cheers to Takao for knowing how to handle Midorima's weirdness.

"Anyways, you shouldn't look so defeated, Aominecchi," Kise continued. "It is Kurokocchi's birthday, after all!"

Defeated? He doesn't look defe--

He saw Tetsu with Kagami and the first year trio.

"Mine-chin shouldn't worry."

Daiki looked at Murasakibara who sat on the floor near him and Kise. "What is wrong with everyone?" he demanded, completely clueless at what the hell they are talking about.

Is there something they know that he didn't?

"The only one with a problem here is you, Aominecchi," Kise answered. "You have absolutely no reason to look sad."

The reason Daiki looks sad is right in front of him. How can he not be sad when he sees the person he loves the most looks so happy with another person. His heart aches just with the thought of all the what ifs and the regrets.

Kise glanced at where Daiki was looking and sighed. The model shook his head but smiled, nonetheless. "I'll just get another drink."

* * *

 

When it was getting late, everyone helped clean Kagami's apartment. Everyone was tired and sleepy. They all wore their coats and thanked Kagami for having them.

Daiki grabbed his jacket and he smelled Tetsu's perfume in it, probably from when she wore it in the balcony.

"It's late, Aomine should take Kuroko home," Akashi's voice sounded in the living room where everyone was dressing themselves in their jackets and shoes.

Daiki looked at Tetsu who also looked at him while she paused in tying her shoelaces.

"I'll take Momoi home," Akashi continued.

Everyone was looking at both former light and shadow. The Seirin team looked at the usual blank look on their resident shadow, judging her reaction to what Akashi said.

"Okay," Daiki said, ignoring how fast his heart was beating.

They all bade goodbye to Kagami. When everyone was outside the building of the apartment, Akashi bowed to the Seirin team as thanks for including them in the party. They were all shocked at the polite behavior of the person they knew as someone who will gouge their eyes out if Rakuzan lost.

Hyuuga squared his shoulders, not wanting to look abashed by _the_ Akashi Seijuuro bowing to him. "You're welcome."

Daiki felt Aida Riko's piercing stare at him. "Take her home safely," she said.

"Aomine-kun will make sure that Tetsu-chan will be home safely," Momoi assured with a winning smile. She turned to Daiki and whispered, "Right, Dai-chan?"

Daiki nodded, partly annoyed that most people from Seirin do not trust him. "I will."

"Midorimacchi is such a princess!" Kise gasped at the rickshaw being pulled by Takao.

"I agree," Takao said. "Shin-chan is."

"Die, both of you," Midorima bluntly stated as he climbed at the back of the rickshaw. He addressed the Miracles. "I must say that it was not bad playing with all of you today."

"I miss you, too, Midorin!" Momoi said as if that was what Midorima said.

"Mido-chin wants us to play again, Aka-chin."

"Don't worry, Midorima-kun. I'm sure we'll have the chance to play with each other again."

Midorima was about to deny when Takao's laughter distracted him.

"Shin-chan's friends are really amusing."

Aida Riko clapped her hands loudly. "Now, time to go home."

They all waved goodbye at each other. Daiki and Tetsu and Nigou were left alone as they walked towards the direction of the latter's house.

It was silent. No cars. No people. Everyone is asleep. They only have each other and the moon watching them.

When Daiki walks Tetsu home, he always holds her hand. But that was before he messed up, that was when everything was right.

They passed by a park. The park where they sometimes stop to talk on their way home. The swing was still there. Tetsu likes the swing the most in the park.

"Should we sit on the swings?"

Daiki stopped on his tracks to look at Tetsu beside him. He knows it is late without looking at the time. This is one of the rare moments when he cannot just read what is on that passive blue eyes.

They sat on their usual swings. Nigou slept near Tetsu's feet. Tetsu pushed lightly while Daiki pulled his self backward before swinging like a kid. He laughed at the feeling of being on a swing again, like how they used to before.

Minutes passed before Daiki was just sitting, feet on the ground and swinging lightly back and forth.

"It is so easy to fall back to the days when we were still together," Daiki blurted out, eyes on the moon above.

"I am an idiot and you're a lionheart," he continued. He looked at Tetsu who was looking intently at him. "I'm sorry, Tetsu."

"Sorry for what?" her voice was quiet.

"For everything. For messing up. For fucking ruining our relationship." Daiki's voice was slightly shaking and his throat tightened. "I could only think of what would our world have been if I didn't fucked shit up. I... I wondered what it would be like if we were in the same school."

He took a deep breath. "But then, reality would slap me hard when I see my Touo uniform. I am constantly reminded that I lost you. I always sleep holding our picture that's faded because of how much I caress it with my hands thinking... _I had you once, didn't I?_ "

Daiki never once averted his gaze from Tetsu. "You were once my reality, Tetsu. Now, you're just a dream. And I fucking hate myself for letting you go. For being a jerk. For hurting you. For the monster I've become."

Tears pooled from Daiki's eyes, he hastily wiped them away but that must have been their signal to overflow from his eyes.

"I always drown myself with regret and self-loathing. I had everything I wanted before --- basketball, friends, and most importantly, you."

He closed his eyes and hung his head as he covered his face with his hands. "When you defeated me, I was once again reminded of your kindness. I looked at you and told myself that I do not deserve you. How can I, a worthless jerk, ever repay you for the happy memories I always look back on? How can I, a person who hurt you, ever repay you for saving me from being a monster?"

"Despite my regret, I am a selfish bastard still." Daiki calmed himself and wiped his eyes. He turned to Tetsu and gave her a sad smile. "I want to bring back what we used to be. I want to hold your hand. I want to hug you. I want to bring you out on dates. I want to spend lazy weekends with you. I want to fall asleep with your voice on the phone. I want to kiss you so bad. I want you."

Tetsu was silent all this time, listening to him. She stood up and stopped in front of him. "Daiki..."

He closed his eyes as he savored the feeling of Tetsu calling him Daiki again. How long did he wished to be called by her again?

Daiki opened his eyes to look up at Tetsu's eyes. " ** _Always._** That's the only way I know how to love you."

Tetsu's eyes suddenly became glassy with tears at the confession. She blinked them away but a few escaped her eyes. Daiki reached up to wipe them away.

"You are the biggest idiot I know," she said softly. "You just revealed everything you hate about yourself, so I will reveal everything I find beautiful about you."

She looked down at the person she loved, those deep blue eyes that captivated her every time she looks at them glistened in the moonlight.

"The things I do are always for you," she said. "I did everything just to bring back something I love and long to see even if it means leaving you. I want to make you smile. I told you this before but your smile is captivating just like your eyes. Everytime you smile, it's like everything is bright."

Her heart was beating so fast, and it wanted to burst because of all the love she feels for the person who taught her not to give up. "I'm not the prettiest girl, but you never fail to tell me that I'm beautiful. I'm not everyone's dream girl and I'm very different to your idol, Horikita Mai, but you never fail to make me feel like you've won the jackpot. The truth is, I have a lot of insecurities just like every other girl but you look at me like I am perfect. I am far from being a prodigy in basketball but you cheered me on always."

She momentarily closed her eyes when Daiki caressed her cheek. "I love you more than you'll ever know. I love you with every ounce of my soul and there aren't enough words to express it. I love you so much that if you were a star that was not expected to return to the galaxy for a thousand years, I would still wait."

She gave him a smile, a smile reserved only for him. "I love you, Daiki. It was, is, and will **_always_** be you."

It was as if the universe smiled upon them, the stars shined brighter than ever, the moon giving them light in the darkness... everything was perfect.

Perfect, just like how their kiss was. Daiki stood up, leaning down while placing his hand on Tetsu's waist and the other on her cheek. Tetsu tiptoed, wrapped her hands on his neck and closed her eyes.

They created their own universe and they could hear each other's heartbeats. And they knew the reason behind their hearts' fast beating is because they have each other.

In this moment, nothing ever mattered except for them to be together.

They broke the kiss and stared breathless at each other. They smiled, and saw in the twinkle of their eyes, the future they will spend with each other.

_"Always."_

**"Always."**


End file.
